Confederation of Earth book one - The Colonials
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: Mine third Anniversary of Account FanFic I made. BSG 2003/Appleseed/Mass Effect/DXHR/FF XIV/Phantasy Star/Transformers Xover with AU tone to this as Earth not have Element Zero tech for now it will be later.


**AN: Hello All :). Im posting this story beacuse this is mine 3rd Account Anniversary and well Im making an Xover that have some different series used in it, and those are ones I like, or watched them, also played. The overall story will contain elements of Mass Effect, Appleseed, DXHR,Final Fantasy XIV, Phantasy Star, Transformers, BSG 2003, and can be more elements or nods to anything I think to share too :). Anyway time to start this new story XD.**

**Also well warning as some of events will differ from mine other stories as this will be AU for some of them.**

**Disclaimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything in this massive Xover :)**

Confederation of Earth- Datalog Prologue

**Year 2145- The end of Halcon Icident makes more united post IV world War Earth,even that some people still feared use of satelites as mean of controling any crisis situation, second World summit takes place some months later in near end of the year and Whole world unites as stronger. This year on date of 22 December of 2145 is also the date of beggining of Earth Confederation, and leading City is placed as Olympus City showed as example of unity when Halcon incident happened worldwide.**

**Year 2147- Two years later Poseidon Industries, the tech company aligned with Halcon Incident, happening two years before, on verge of nonexistence makes revolutionary tech called Omnitools what are better versions of their earlier product called Connexus. The thing before worldwide use was been tested for any code what would do known incident before it allowyance to Civil use, but all tests ended green and product was released into all cities of Confederation, making it wanted tech product beacuse of its capabilities of portable computer and well storage , also military versions was outfitted with some military code only, and one melee weapon called OmniBlade in it.**

**Year 2148- To protect the Confederation from Inside and Outside, Administrator of Olympus City and Confederation Athena makes an new division of Army called Cerberus Organization, this one have an absolute law in doing of some of things but it still stays in control of Administrator, and she calls onto Administration of Organization one of Olympus E.S.W.A.T commanders what been known to be in two incidents, one in 2144 and one in 2145, and that been one of skilled Cyborgs of that Division.**

**Year 2150- 3rd anniversary of Earth Confederation existence, whole thing was been transmitted globally by the net and also on slowly builded new colony on Moon, in this time been showed first prototype of CAST android what will be intended to help Human,Bioroid and Cyborg population of Olympus City and whole cities. This year been also official disengage of Second Olympus ESWAT commander and one of heroes of two incidents,the Cyborg what Olympus ESWAT have disfrozen with his Girlfriend on 2144 in ruins of one of Earth Cities what was known as Second ESWAT team Commander Adam Jensen.**

**Year 2153- Olympus Scientists makes revolutionary leap in form of Interstellar drive and that breaks all possible problems in making an official colonization of whole Solar System, colonies in Mars, some Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune moons, Wenus and darker side of Mercury now can be constructed and are aviable as new posts in human collonization.**

**Year 2155- Another new type of interstellar communication is uncovered known as Quantum Entanglement Communicator and allow to contact Earth still even Ship would go further into space as research to second generation of interstellar drive commenced**

**Year 2159- The first Earthlike planet is discovered also discovered new life in form of races that all tought as type of Fantasy, those races in first contact mention calling of their World as Eorzea, and are called as Lalafell,Mi'qute, Elezen,Rodegardyn,and suprisingly humanlike Humes. After helping them with fight with Garlean Empire and Acients , they officially join the Earth Confedearion as member World.**

**Year 2160- Now CAST technology allows to have humanlike androids,but they are specially constructed to not be rebelious like most of Earth fears, also more of them are seen in Confederation ships serving as mechanics, and also sometimes in combat.**

**Year 2165- On this Earth Confederacy anniversary summit happens two things, as second contact happened in form of Robotic race called Cybertronians also in help of fighting their enemies as they been called Decepticons, they end marked on list of enemies. Second happy thing was been accidential recoding on closing ceremony of Proposing Cerberus commander to his girlfriend what ends on worldwide news but that ended in positive feedback from community and whole Confederation.**

**Year 2170- Allied races of Earth Confederation by suprise enters system what had an Earthlike planet but it shows as destroyed by nuke from old Earth Weaponry, recon teams sended from ships uncovers second Human race that called this planet as Caprica, with not so much old tech, as there been found also Robot factories what maked mechs that been caled Cylons, it spikes the intrest of People back in Olympus City, and also some alive civilians are found and rescured from planed, brief military contact with Cylons occurs but is winned, and spikes only more questions of Humanity to be interstellar race more.**

**Year 2171- New Earth Confederation summit occures there and all races agrees to investigate of those systems what survivors of Caprica calls Twelve colonies of Kobol, also for them seeing the Earth spikes another tension as in their beliefs Earth is called an Home place of Lost 13th tribe.**

**Year 2172- Cerberus Frigate called Echidna gets first contact with one of Survivors Raptor Pilot called Racetrack, as they found her in fight with Cylons before she can make jump and Frigate joins the fight from order of Organization chief ( the part where official Chapter 1 starts)**


End file.
